Hidden Dangers, Lost love
by I-brained-my-damage
Summary: Summary: The recent attempts to claim her heart had been shot down, repeatedly, so why didn’t this monk catch a hint. She was to broken to love, to care, to even feel it anymore. Dark. Pairings Inu x Kag, Mir x Oc. Xx Complete xX
1. Idle Hands

:':':':':':':':':

Hey, guys, I'm sorry but I had to do this for my own humor, it's another high school drama of the Inuyasha gang. So here goes.

:':':':':':':':':

Hidden Dangers, Lost love

By : Tears-of the-Shadows

:':':':':':':':':

Summary: The recent attempts to claim her heart had been shot down, repeatedly, so why didn't this monk catch a hint. She was to broken to love, to care, to even feel it anymore. Dark. Pairings Inu x Kag, Mir x Oc

Chapter One. Idle Hands are the Devil's Workshop

:':':':':':':':':

_"Welcome to the Hell created by Love."**  
  
-Ise Yoshitaro**_

:':':':':':':':':

She sat, impatiently tapping her foot on the tiled floor. A large sigh escaped her painted lips as more of the incessant noise escaped the halls as the door swung open by a teacher mumbling about not enough money or aspirin to do this job.

'It's not fair,' she thought, as she blew upwards, seemingly trying to blow away her thoughts. It had all happened in three days. Her father had died from a curse from a dark priestess, it had slowly eaten away at his health over a matter of years, taking his joy with it. The servants had looked down upon her because of her heritage and immediately threw her out, sending her to live with the human mother who had so willingly given her to her father when she was born.

Now she would have to go live in a two bedroom apartment with a woman she hardly knew, go to public school with demons and humans, and do all this with out killing someone or herself in the midst of all this rage and confusion.

"Miss Sobayusha, will you follow me to your homeroom?" the girl hesitantly asked, making the girl snap out of her daze. She looked no more than seventeen and kind of jittery. She got up and followed behind her not caring if this trip went over a cliff, off a bridge, or in front of a bullet. She followed this girl to a room about eight doors down and noticed that the girl kept sending her little glances from the corner of her eye.

The follower took in a large breath as she smelled the human's fear. A smile paraded across her lips as she stepped right beside her and placed her elbow on her shoulder. She loved the smell of fear especially from humans.

She enjoyed the smell until she got to the door which would lead to a year of no friends, lonely nights, and being feared. She very much enjoyed the latter.

She wasn't broken per se, just a little wrecked. She was just raised that way, no matter how many complaints. Her father had loved her dearly, enough to give her everything in his possession. Being underage, fifteen to be exact, she was not able to get anything, except an allotted amount of money each week, until her eighteenth birthday.

She loved her father, more than anyone she had known. She loved him even after training with him, the way he wouldn't hesitate to attack her made him an honorable man in her eyes. She knew in battle an opponent wouldn't think twice about attacking when her defense was down.

She walked in the room as the girl ran to her friends. She blew upwards again, losing interest of her thoughts a second time that morning.

:':':':':':':':':

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new student, Sobayusha Kinaki. Would you like to say a few words?" the teacher asked, on a seriously high caffeine stupor. Purple eyes looked over the new girl as she let out a bored ' Sup' to the class. How he longed to see what 'sup' her skirt. She was in every way perfect.

She had grayish-white eyes that sparkled like diamonds. Her hair was pulled up into a bun held by what seemed to be chopsticks with kanji written on them. Her lips were kind of thick, and looked so kissable. Her school uniform seemed to be an extension of her as it captured every curve her body had to offer. He didn't seem to mind that her lips and nails were black. Or that black, knee-high boots with twenty buckles and straps each adorned her long, thick legs. Legs that were slowly coming towards him. He watched as she sat down next to him.

She cleared her throat as his purple eyes locked on hers. He blushed slightly as she glared at him. He continued to wait for the bell hoping that 'it' would go down soon, before he had to walk some where. His hand slid nervously to his ponytail as he tugged at it. He watched the clock tick once more as the bell rang, ending his lovely, but excruciating torture. Just as they both got up she dropped one of her binders and bended at the waist to retrieve it.

' She just had to , didn't she?' he thought as he saw more thigh and a silk pair of black panties. His left hand twitched as it slid up and down making contact with silky smooth skin. He watched the girl turn around and slap him across the face. Oh, how it was worth it.

He followed her to her class which seemed to be the same as his. He walked over and sat next to his best friend. He whispered slightly as he filled him in on the new girl and the dropped binder.

:':':':':':':':':

( At lunch)

I sat staring at the black haired boy from class, Miroku was it. How dare he touch my ass like that not to mention the lust in his deep purple eyes. She had smelled his arousal as she walked to the empty seat, it heightened as she sat down the smell grew larger yet, as she was groped by a hormone driven teenager.

And to think she grew slightly aroused at his scent and the way his feather soft touches lit her skin on fire. Ugh , she pushed that thought back to the edge of her mind.

She thought about her first encounter with her mom.

flashback

She had walked up five flights of stairs, balancing three suitcases in each hand and two on her head. She grimaced as the smell of humans invaded her senses. She rang the door bell hesitantly as she thought about how far she could get away from all this in a matter of seconds. She watched as a woman of about thirty-two years answered the door. She was beautiful for a human, but this was her mother, of course a high opinion was made upon her.

Her mother stared into her eyes as she burst in to tears, she never did understand why. She had just stared at her, dropping some suitcases so she could brush her black, shoulder length behind a pointed ear.

"Your gorgeous," her mother said, adding, "Just as I knew you would."

end flashback

The young demon sat the staring at her lunch, consisting of food from the snack and soda machines.

She let out a fang as she smiled, maybe it can't be that bad. If only she could the concealment spell taken off of her hair, that was when the real fun would start.

End chapter one

So, how d'you like it. My first fic, please tell me how to make it better. So read and review.

:':':':':':':':':

Next chapter: A Strained Thank You to the Wind

Preview: Smell like a man... Tuesday Surprise... Rumors ... Resist Temptation... Tuesday Surprise... The child is gone


	2. Quiet

Hidden Dangers, Lost love

By : Tears-of the-Shadows

:':':':':':':':':

Summary: The recent attempts to claim her heart had been shot down, repeatedly, so why didn't this monk catch a hint. She was to broken to love, to care, to even feel it anymore. Dark. Pairings Inu x Kag, Mir x Oc

:':':':':':':':':

Sorry, if you sent in reviews and didn't get any messages. I write the 1st two chapters and see how everyone likes it , then continues.

:':':':':':':':':

Chapter Two : I Like Them Quiet

:':':':':':':':':

**The Child Is Gone**_  
"'Cuz I suddenly feel like a different person  
From the roots of my soul come a gentle coercion  
And I ran my hand o'er a strange inversion  
A vacancy that just did not belong  
The child is gone "_

:':':':':':':':':

Miroku P.O.V.

I sat staring at her. She was beautiful. I wondered why she was going to this ratty old school. Not that I don't want her to be here, Sobayusha just happened to be the last name of a very rich demon living in the north. I heard some of the rumors that were going on about her from the human half of the school .

" She has no friends because she thinks to good to scum with the likes of us." 

" _She had killed her father because he had told her she was going to live with her mother."_

" _She can't talk to nobody because she doesn't want anyone to think that she's talking to the 'low class'_

And the demon half.

" _She hired that dark priestess to kill her father, she just didn't know it was going to take a short time."_

"_She was tired of being with her father so she killed him as an excuse to see her mother."_

I was sick and tired of it. No one had the decency to walk up to her and strike up a conversation with her. It wasn't her fault, this was her second week here and no one had shown her any kindness.

I looked at the priestess-in-training and the half-demon sitting across from me in what seemed to be a very interesting conversation on what seemed to be about what the surprise was in the Tuesday surprise. I stared back over to the demon beauty. Her hair was still up in those chopsticks while some strands tickled her face from the breeze. Her eyes were cast downward as though she was remembering something from long ago that was eating at her soul. My soul screamed at me to run up to her and chase away her fears and kill anyone who tried to harm her again.

My fingers twitched as I remembered the feel of her thigh and how soft her skin was. ' Must resist all temptation' I repeated to myself until I found an opening in my friends' conversation.

Kinaki P.O.V

I stared at my life as though it could tell me the answer to all my problems. I shuddered as I remembered the first time I had met Kirin.

Flashback

I walked to my father's quarters to meet my new nanny. In my eyes I didn't need one. I opened the polished, wooden doors to reveal my father in all his majesty and a demon woman standing with her hands folded in her lap. I inhaled deeply. I smelled the smell of two men and a woman. I looked around the room again finding no more people present and shrugged it off.

"Kinny," called my father, breaking me from my stupor. "This is Kirin, your nanny. You can make your acquaintances later but now it's bath time. Show Kirin to the springs and get ready for bed." His low voice echoed across my eardrums as I walked out the room into a small corridor. The scent of a man and a woman lingered behind me. I looked back to see no one but Kirin. ' She must have a mating mark' I concluded.

I walked through a set of doors leading to the stair well which led to my personal hot spring. I walked to the edge and dropped my yukata as it pooled around my feet. I dove in making sure my head touched the bottom before heading to the surface. I looked up to see Kirin staring back at me as the manly scent grew stronger.

"Turn around you insolent half demon." She demanded.

"Fine," I mumbled, adding, "At least I don't smell like a man." I heard a splash and I turned around to see her face at my comment.

" Stay quiet, I like them better that way." I felt something hard brush past my hip as she flipped me around and held my back to her stomach. Her hand searched lower until it went between my legs. Her head bent down to reach the crook of my neck as she started biting me gently. Heat pooled in my lower stomach, something I had never experienced. Her fingers touched me until they went deep inside me, surging in and out making my body writhe in ecstasy as moans escaped my mouth.

"Shush," she whispered, "You don't want to upset daddy and make him come down here do you. He would be so mad if his darling little girl woke him up because she was having too much fun." I bit down hard on my lip to silence the noise. Her movements became faster and harder as my body let out a tremendous shudder of both pain and pleasure.

End Flashback

My body convulsed as it tried to empty what had been my lunch. I walked slowly to the girls room and threw up. As I emptied my stomach of Pepsi and Tuesday Surprise.

' The surprise is what color the throw up will be' I though grimly as I looked at it and flushed it from sight. I wiped my mouth and walked out of the stall right into another girl.

:':':':':':':':':

A/N: Sorry, this chapter was so short but I'm dealing with writer's block on some of my character's emotions and personalities. This story is dedicated to my best friend and her imagination. One day she was like, you should write a high school fic, about demons and crap and have this girl with a messed up past and then put her with Miroku. I was like why would I do that. Her answer : Cause your crazy and you owe me. So here you go.

On a different note I'm might be starting another fic. It's about a female monk with a wind tunnel and their origins starting with the infamous Onigumo. Review and tell me if you want to read this.

To more important stuff:

:':':':':':':':':

Preview: Join us for lunch... I challenge you, Inu Yasha... Nice underwear... The bedtime story ... Your mine bitch ... Resist.

:':':':':':':':':

Next Chapter: Haunting Bed Time Stories


	3. Bedtime Stories

Hidden Dangers, Lost love

By : Tears-of the-Shadows

Summary: The recent attempts to claim her heart had been shot down, repeatedly, so why didn't this monk catch a hint. She was to broken to love, to care, to even feel it anymore. Dark. Pairings Inu x Kag, Mir x Oc

Chapter Three: Haunting Bed Time Stories

**It's easier to run**

**replacing this pain with something numb**

**It's so much easier to go**

**than face all this pain here all alone **

**something has been taken**

**from deep inside of me**

**a secret I've kept locked away**

**no one can ever see**

**wounds so deep they never show **

**they never go away**

**like moving pictures in my head**

**for years and years they've played **

* * *

I laid there, comforted by his warmth. He had come to me in the middle of the night and found me huddled in a corner crying. I couldn't see, I couldn't smell, and I couldn't wish for what he did for me. He had picked me up and I clung to him. He was warm and comforting while I was cold and harmful. Like a snake, I thought bitterly. He carried my body close to his chest as if I would disappear. I hoped I did, I really , truly wished to disappear from his sight as he used a hand to brush a lock of golden hair behind my ear, which was no longer pointed. My green eyes stared of into the darkness, it once was a safe haven now it was a hell.

He laid me down gently on the silk sheets as he took off my yukata. The right sleeve was covered in blood as the left was covered in my tears. He tossed it on the ground as he took off his haori. He climbed into the bed and lad so that my back was against his stomach. He wrapped his arms around me and burrowed his nose into my hair. I feel asleep in a matter of seconds.

I lingered on the memory a while longer as I sat in English. I knew the language already and I probably could've outspoken the teacher. She was kind of weird. She was American and married a Japanese man and came here. It was obvious that she was American, her blonde hair and blue eyes made her stand out. Her daughter shared the same eye color and the tips of her hair were dirty blonde.

My mother is American, too. In my human form my hair turned into a really light blonde and my eyes into a pale green. I was always told that I looked like her.

I looked down at a paper ball that had just ricocheted off my head and looked up to see the girl that had just ran into me in the bathroom staring back mouthing the words, "I'm so sorry." I glanced at the paper ball then unfolded it. It read :

Hey,

Join us for lunch tomorrow, please. Plus I'm really sorry about bumping into you.

Kagome

I stared at her back for a while until she turned around and gave a slight nod. I glanced at the clock as I remembered my dream that had caused given me more reason to hate my so called "nanny"

( dream )

_I laid on my futon at an angle so that my feet were on the floor on the left and my head was resting on the wooden floor to the right. The door opened slightly as a figure stepped in. I inhaled the smell of cinnamon and the smell of rancid milk. I lifted my head to see Kirin standing there with a bottle of sake. She stumbled over to me and kneeled down. She climbed so that she was now straddling my part of my waist. She leaned down and licked my lips._

_All thought rushed at of my mind as my hand started to glow an eerie black aura and I tried to strike her. She easily dodged it and pinned my arms down. She normally didn't touch me. Usually she just came and watched me sleep. She bent down to my ear and told me a story._

"_There once was a village where a girl and a boy lived. They were madly in love from the day they were born. They did everything together. As they grew older they grew closer and closer. The girl hungered for power. She needed it, it made her feel worthy to the young boy who was soon to be the new lord._

"_She met a male demon who understood her quest. He made her a deal: if she brought him a jewel, he would give her all the power she needed. She agreed. She disguised herself as a lost dog and infiltrated a village guarded by a young priestess named Kikyo. She stole the jewel after the priestess fell asleep one night. When she got back to the male demon he took the jewel and fused his body with hers. She had taken on his lower accommodations, making her a freak to both demon and human alike. _

"_Ashamed and rejected she hid herself from view after the one she worked so hard for turned her down. She bowed to make him pay. The end." Her words were dripping with venom. _

"_What happened to the girl?" I questioned nervously. I saw the glint in her eyes her heated breath danced on my face. _

"_Here she is," she mumbled as she brought her lips down to mine. I tried to get her off and tell her no but all I did was grant her aces to stick her tongue in my mouth. She flipped me over and ripped off my clothes. She pulled body to my hands and knees as she pressed something hard at my opening and pushed and took it out. You father will smell it so I'll take this a little higher. She spread my legs and pushed head down hard on the mat and entered my I felt body trickle down when she pulled out as I fell into the darkness of unconsciousness. _

_( end dream )_

I laid my head on the cold desk trying to lose my rage. I hated that night and that stupid reoccurring dream. I knew my breathing was labored but I didn't care. I listened as the bell rang. Ending my torture. I ran out of the classroom ignoring all the confused stares. I had to keep it a secret, but it was torture. I had to see these images and face them all alone. ' Alone,' I thought grimly, "Always alone," I whispered to no one in particular. I ran down the hallway finally nearing the door when I hit somebody. Everything in my and my road blocks hands was lying all over the floor. I looked up to stare into big purple eyes.

* * *

( Miroku P.O.V. )

I looked into the big beautiful eyes of the young beauty I had groped last week. I glanced downward realizing her legs were spread and she was straddling me. My hands were rubbing her thighs as my arousal grew to the fact that she could feel it. Her eyes bled red in anger as she bought her hand down and slapped me across my perfectly tanned face.

She got up and stormed out of the school only after she picked up her things. I ran after her trying to catch up. When I did I was met with the scariest death glare I had ever seen.

I fought to control my tongue as incoherent t words flew out. I cleared my throat as a sorry croaked out.

"Sorry for everything, especially the binder incident." I finally go out. I watched as her eyes softened only to be replaced by cold unfeeling ones. She nodded, adding: "As you should be." And walked off. I couldn't sense the anger in her aura so I guessed she knew I was sorry.

I ran my hand through my hair releasing it from the small elastic band and felt my short hair fly through the hair. I felt pain in my back as my half demon friend hit me, knocking the thoughts out of my mind.

Only one can handle so much stress. So like a cheap bungee cord on fat guy I snapped.

"Maybe I have other plans, huh, did you ever think about that. Maybe I Have something better to do."

Inuyasha stared at me for a moment and said, "I was asking did you get the homework for science."

I blushed and replied with a feeble, " Page 178, 1- 20." With that I walked off. 'Where did that come from' I thought. I had snapped at him for no reason, maybe my mind is fighting with itself. I sighed and shrugged off all my thoughts, seeming they had no way to get me any closer to the demon beauty from the hallway. When I finally realized I was in my room I changed out of my school I changed out of my school uniform and changed into some army green cargos and a white t-shirt that said "Ladies Man" in black letter with a red lipstick smudge on the collar.( my friend has this shirt and I thinks it's cute). I flopped down and my bed and flipped my stereo on. I listened as the intro to "Out of My Head" filled the air waves.

_What is wrong with all my friends_

_I know that I am unlike them_

_Just another situation_

_Don't hold me back, I don't look up to them_

_They always act so dirty they keep themselves so clean_

_Why can't they find the answers to the questions that are_

_Right in front of me_

This song explains my life so much I realized. I'm not what they think I am. I'm not a perverted teenager that gropes and asks every young maiden if they could bear my child. I'm so much more. I'm depressed everything is so fake in my life and it's driving me crazy.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been two-timing each other since forever. Kagome had taken an interest in Koga, some audacious young wolf demon from the east. Inuyasha had taken an interest with some young female named Sango, while pretty, had a good right hook. I listened some more as the next song came on. I rolled over on my side and drifted peacefully in my own dream world to whisper all the words I could never say to the young female demon.

I looked up at the purple sky as the clouds drifted above. She was there under a big sakura tree the petal had drifted down and landed on her head. Her eyes were a dull brown and seemed to be staring off into the abyss. I touched her shoulder and I was transported to a barren wasteland.

The ground was dry and cracked. There sat a dead tree and a body was resting on it. The sky was a dull gray and the clouds were blacker than midnight. Who could imagine this I thought to myself. The body leaning on the tree looked up at my teary, dull brown eyes and said, "Save me".

I sat straight up in my bed. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and realized I was crying, crying for the lost soul that was Sobayusha Kinaki.

**End chapter.**

* * *

A/N: This chapter was the longest one I've written so far. I'm sorry that my summary for this chapter didn't have much to do with it. I've come across a different idea for this story but the plot will be the same. I'm going to keep writing this story even though no ones reading and/or reviewing. I'm going to start that story I've mentioned about Miroku and his wind tunnel because I think it's a good idea. It's going to post it under this name. It's called, " The Wind Tunnel of Love". Cute don't ya think. Anyway. . . What you all have been waiting for. Ta- Dah.

Next Chapter: Howling midnight, Unspoken Deception.

Summary: Let me love you. . . I'm drinking my lunch. . . Echoing howl from the shadows. . . Maybe I'm not able. . . Bent but not broken. . . Worthless. . Can't be explained with words. . . Never.


	4. Midnight

Hidden Dangers, Lost love

By : Tears-of the-Shadows

Summary: The recent attempts to claim her heart had been shot down, repeatedly, so why didn't this monk catch a hint. She was to broken to love, to care, to even feel it anymore. Dark. Pairings Inu x Kag, Mir x Oc

* * *

Chapter Four: Howling midnight, Unspoken Deception.

Summary: Let me love you. . . I'm drinking my lunch. . . Echoing howl from the shadows. . . Maybe I'm not able. . . Bent but not broken. . . Worthless. . Can't be explained with words. . . Never.

Previous: I sat straight up in my bed. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and realized I was crying, crying for the lost soul that was Sobayusha Kinaki.

"And he tells everyone a story, cause he thinks his life is boring, and he fights so you wont ignore him, 'cause that's his biggest fear, and he cries, but you rarely see him do it, and he loves but he's scared to use it, so he hides behind the music, cause he likes that way..."  
  
"Call Out" Thousand Foot Krutch

* * *

I didn't sit with my friends at lunch today. I don't think I would've kept my thoughts in order. Listening to their constant bickering. They sickened me. They knew they cheated on each other, but they just smiled and kept on with the lie they called life. They had everything. Kagome and Inuyasha both had mothers, brothers and grandparents, while I had nothing.

My mother had died giving birth to me and my father had died two years later. I had been raised by the staff at my father's estate and when I was old enough I got my own apartment. I didn't grow up to be snobby and a brat, but scared and alone.

I had kept up this façade all these years and everyday I fell deeper. Every grope was a cry for help. I only did it to feel the pain of their slaps. I needed pain to know that I am still alive. I'm a virgin, untouched I guess you could say. I had hardly found a girl attractive until 8th grade. Then I found what I was put on this earth to do. . . Music. In music I had found that while not everyone had my back ground, they knew what I was feeling. I had more albums than anyone I knew. The cases lined my walls. That was my specialty. . . music. I could play any instrument, though some fingerings for the sax eluded me. I found that in my thoughts I had been staring at Kinaki, again. I stared back for a while then I noticed Kagome had found herself now tapping on her shoulder, indignantly. I could only wonder how they would even have the chance to become friends. A few minutes later Kagome walked away with a dejected look and a very un-lady like sigh.

-Kinaki POV-

I glanced over at the monk and sighed. Why did he look at me like that? All he had been doing was staring at me lately and it got on my nerves. _No, it doesn't,'_ my inner self thought quickly. I almost choked on the soda I was drinking. Now where did that come from. I didn't like it and that's final. I was quickly dragged from my thoughts as that Kagome girl ran up to me. I sighed mentally and looked at the label uninterestedly.

" Did you forget or something," she started. "I thought you were going to eat lunch with us."

I smiled and replied, "I would've but as you see I'm drinking my lunch, so the next time I eat I'll sit with you, kay" adding the fakest smile I could find to grace my features. ' I'll never eat lunch again.' I thought, smirking. I watched her back grow smaller as she slumped back to her own table. I glanced over at Miroku and realized he was coming towards me.

" Um. . . ," He started, gracefully, "Could I walk you home, after school today?" He said nervously. I nodded, giving him a wink. I watched as he took a big breath and slinked away back to his own table. I smiled inwardly not realizing it had shown in my eyes. Why I smiled, I had no idea, but I knew something interesting was going to happen.

later that day-

I waited for her at the door. I was nervous and I was intimidated by the time she was taking to pass these doors. I sighed solemnly as five more minutes passed. "Aren't you going to walk me home, lover boy" an angelic voice teased behind me. I whipped around to see the girl of my dreams standing on the rail of the stairs. She gracefully jumped off besides me and bowed. "It's such a pleasure to be accompanied by you, Lord Monk." She said, laughing at the end. I blushed slightly. "Can you do something for me." She said. " please remove these." She pointed to the bun that was being held up by those same chopsticks. I studied her back and her long legs not covered by those black boots but by small black and white tennis shoes. I pulled the sticks free as it fluttered in the wind. She turned around and looked at me.

The words _Ta Dah_ rang through my head as I looked at her. In her shoulder length hair was a streak of pure, unblemished white. Her eyes were the same diamond color but had flecks of sea green mixed in. A small blue tear drop appeared with two blue dots, one on each side. On her wrists where four stripes, two black, two blue. The blue stripes were on her right side, while the black stripes graced the left side.

I moved to hand her the chopsticks but she shied away from my touch. " Can't touch them," she said rubbing the tear drop on her forehead, idly. I slipped them into my shirt pocket and continued to follow her. We walked a few more blocks in silence, I was scared to say something stupid, she was never a talker. She stopped abruptly causing me to run into her back. I watched as the corners of her mouth twitched forming a mock smile.

" I told you that car would be the death of you," She said to the woman trying to start a hunk of metal that resembled a car, "I don't know why you won't just let me buy you one." She stepped off the side walk and closed the car door and opened the back door dumping her books on the seat. "Hop in, Miroku," she said, closing the door. I got in the passenger side and stared at her as she walked to the front of the car and lifted up the front fender and pulled it over her head.

Original POV

She positioned her self under the car so that it was balanced and let her demon blood take control. She felt the power surge through as she took off for the next three blocks until she got to the complex she now called home. She gently sat the car down as the passengers stepped out of the car. Kinaki grabbed her books and went upstairs, waiting for Miroku and her mother.

" Mom, meet Miroku, Miroku meet Risa," she introduced them. Miroku bowed slightly. As he straightened his back Risa held out her hand and shook it gently. Kinaki walked into her room and change clothes. She had on a long sleeved belly shirt, with the no material covering her shoulders and holes for her thumbs. She had a black mini skirt with two chains on the right side, on her legs were the same black boots she had worn the first day. On her shirt was the word ' Bitch' in white, misshapen letters. And her cute bellybutton was pierced by a barbell with a black diamond hanging off.

Her mother didn't seem to care about the obscene words or the revealing clothing. Neither did Miroku , for that matter. "Miroku," she said, breaking the silence, "know anything about cars." He nodded dumbly as he followed down stairs. He lifted up the hood and was about to take the radiator cap off when he snatched is hands back in surprise. It was burning hot. He stuck his two burned fingers in his mouth to ease the pain.

Kinaki scoffed and snatched his fingers away from his mouth and lick them gently. She turned to the car and grabbed the cap hand and screwed it off. Miroku could smell the burning flesh and could see the steam bursting out off the sides.

She gently put the cap on the top of the car and stared idly at her hand, which had two degrees burns all over it. Miroku couldn't help but stare at her hand as she flexed it slightly. Her hand turned until a very dark red as her demon blood healed her burns. Miroku looked away as she wistfully stared at her hand. In about two hours the had the car purring. Despite some oil stains they were pretty clean. Kinaki, using a spell, cleaned both of their clothes and sat in conversation with Kinaki's mother until about 11:30 p.m. no one cared to look at the clock. In fact after dinner no one had looked much at anything other than each others faces.

Hearing her watch's alarm, Kinaki figured that it was time for the young man to go home. "I'll walk you" she said forgetting about her other obligation. They walked for a couple of blocks, chatting idly about random events. As they neared Miroku's complex Kinaki stopped in her tracks as he head leaned backwards as she howled into the night. Her clock beeped midnight as a black aura surrounded her. The haze became too thick and was no longer able to see his beauty. As the haze dissipated , a girl with blonde hair and green eyes stood in her place, staring wistfully up at the moon.

She looked at Miroku rocking on her heels. "Whatcha think," she said mockingly, "Sorry I forgot I changed on the full moon." She followed Miroku upstairs as she seemed to get closer to his back. As he placed the key at the doorknob. He could feel explosions dancing down his spine as her tongue danced across his neck. She stepped back as he opened the door. She nearly dragged him to the couch and straddled him.

" Pleas Miroku, take me , take all of me. I could never have asked you this before because of my demon pride. I need your touch. I ache for you, long for you please, please end my torture." Miroku sat there shocked. "Maybe I'm not able." The whisper seemed to emanate from his toes , it was so small. "The pain I have endured can never be explained with words."

" Maybe, I'm not able. my spirit is bent but not broken, still I am worthless compared to the suitors you have or will soon have." His words stung, but the truth will always be better, especially considering he didn't want to ruin her life.

" Let me love you, even if it's just for one night." She was lying to herself, she knew it. She would always love him no matter what.

" I'm worth-," his words were cut short by the soft tender lips that had caught him by surprise. "Please," she whispered. His barriers broke, after all these years he let some one through.

If only he could see the future.

That night he took her offer and joined their bodies. If only for one night, they loved each other. In truth, they would always love the other, no matter what.

* * *

Author's notes -

Kinda sad don't ya think. Anyway, I'm going to have about one or two more chapters and I'm ending this sucker. Get your boxes of Kleenex cause the tragedy is coming. In the next chapter I will reveal Kinaki's age when she was molested. I will also break all of the Miroku fan girls hearts with the next chapter so beware. I said that my story was dark and you see why in the next two chappies. Im gonna start my other story soon so please read and review.

InuyashaKagome10 : I updated as fast as I can so I hope I met your deadlines. O gracious honorable one. J/K sorry for they delay school and all ya know.

FoxfireAngle606: You and your panda army are gonna have to chill cuz it's in the next chapter. BTW you stole my numbers and Im gonna tell my mommy on you. Face the wrath of being grounded. HAHAHA. . .oooooooookay I scared myself so I'm gonna go.

Next time on Hidden Dangers, Lost Love: I hate you. . . Leave ...... All Lies .... Escape... Deserved less . . . Fool. . . Dying slowly.... All my Fault. . Blades.

Next Chapter: Definitely Broken.

Sayonara Loyal reader-sama


	5. Broken

Hidden Dangers, Lost love

By : Tears-of the-Shadows

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Summary: The recent attempts to claim her heart had been shot down, repeatedly, so why didn't this monk catch a hint. She was to broken to love, to care, to even feel it anymore. Dark. Pairings Inu x Kag, Mir x Oc

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Chapter Five: Definitely Broken.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

This time on Hidden Dangers, Lost Love: I hate you. . . Leave ...... All Lies .... Escape... Deserved less . . . Fool. . . Dying slowly.... All my Fault. . Blades.

Last Chapter : That night he took her offer and joined their bodies. If only for one night, they loved each other. In truth, they would always love the other, no matter what.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

If you have noticed in my reviews it seems that I have posted a review for myself. That was an error on my friends part, sorry for the inconvenience and her stupidity. It was none other than Foxfireangel606. she's just a bag of brains isn't she. I had to update over her house, because my comp was on the fritz and I didn't want to disappoint my loyal readers, by the way, don't review, but whos complaining. Anyway, she forgot to log out of my author name and accidentally read my story. As I said, sorry for the inconvenience and her stupidity. Its that dam TV. and that rap music. ( sorry, I always wanted to say that.)

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Miroku laid there reminiscing about last night. He had made love to the only girl he loved. The only girl who break through his barriers. He sensed her waking and kissed her lovingly on her forehead.

( Kinaki's dream )

_ I sat there in the large dining hall and watched Kirin poke her rice, daring it to come alive. She slammed the bowl down and grabbed my arm and dragged me to my personal study. She grabbed a book off the shelf and threw me and the book down. I knew what it meant. I got on all fours and I opened the book to a random page. I looked up at her. "How old are you?" she questioned. _

_ I looked solemnly at the ground and answered with a feeble, "Eight, when I met you. Nine in a few days." Her laugh scared me as she pulled my close. "So young. So naïve. Have you told anyone about us?"_

_ "No." ' There was nothing to tell.'_

"_Good. If they did, they would never look at you again. Not even your own father would look at with anything less than disgust."_

_ I opened my mouth to say something but that's when I realized that she was right. I was dirty. I would be looked at with the same respect as the gunk you find on your shoe. No, I would need a ladder to get to that level of disgust. My life had been set out for me. I would never be loved, nor would I love anyone else. That night I grew cold and emotionless. I grew up that night as a woman with out a child hood, living a life of dying slowly._

_ "Say something ?" her voice taunted. But I remained silent. "The most common form of submission is silence. It's nice to know you see it my way."_

( End Dream )

As I woke up, I remembered the events from last night. I had been in my human form and I had sex with him. I couldn't tell him all the truth about me and my sordid past but being the nice, I- love- everyone type, I broke it to him gently. "What in the hell are you doing monk."

"Your human side. . ."

"What did you do, seduce her?"

"no."

"Let me guess, she filled you up with lies, about love and shit, you fool... how could you think that I would love you. It was all lies." I yelled it at him, but more at myself.

". . ."

"Got nothing good to say, good, there's nothing that can come out o your mouth that could help any of us. With that I picked up my stuff and I ran, leaving Miroku and my fallen tears behind. I ran to the north, until I caught that horrendous smell. Kirin.

I ran for a while, finding Kirin hunched over some girl. I did a flying kick and knocked her out of the young girl. No one deserved this. The girl wrapped her arms around my waist and started crying into my waist.

"Still forcing yourself upon young girls, eh"

"Yes, I find it to be quite rejuvenating. Getting jealous? Don't be, you always were my favorite." With that I attacked.

"I hate you, my memories haunt me, playing over and over in my head."with that I let seven years of anger, pain, hatred and frustration out on her defenseless body. I through her into a tree, her blood staining the bark. I grabbed her collar and forced her to her feet. I ran my fingers through my hair, grabbing three strands. They stood there stiff as a board, and with a flick of my wrist, using my demon power I changed them into three poison tipped blades. I jammed one into her arm making sure her arm was pinned to the tree. "Tell me, who was the demon wretch, that merged his body with yours."

"Naraku."

"You didn't deserve my father turning you down, he should've killed you."

I let an eerie smile play on my face. "He should've killed you. He should've rid this world from the likes of you. I stabbed her other arm pinning her to the tree for the most part. Her head fell limp. I knew she wasn't dead, she was just weak.

"You'll never escape your memories by killing me, they will always be with you."

" That I know. When I was young, you called me naïve. I was naïve, naïve and stupid. I can't believe I listened to you. Still, I hate myself more than I hate you. Today, I told the only man I loved besides my father that I hated him. But I can't blame you for that. It was all my fault for not seeing it sooner. If he truly loved me , he would've understood my problem." I thrust my last blade into her heart as the poison ran free through her body. "I am naïve, I am stupid, but I know I save a lot of girls out there from your lies. No, I can't lose my memories, just by killing you, there is one more person that I have to kill first." I walked over to the young girl noticing that blood was running down her leg. "I am so sorry."

" Don't be," she said in a hushed whisper. "You saved my life, she would've killed me." I picked her up and carried her off into the afternoon sun, where ever she guided me to.

* * *

I sat there in a cocoon of silence, pain, and misery. How stupid did I have to be to believe that she would love and idiot like me. I was going to be alone all my life.

I would hate that pain forever. I knew it, I hated it now, but I needed to be alone in this fake, misunderstood life.

My loneliness would be a problem no more. If I was going to be alone I didn't want to feel it.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

A/N: That's right, the last chapter is that next one. I finished it before I wrote this one so yes I am going to double post. My story is only six chapters. Though it was premeditated to be eight or nine. It was fun while it lasted. 

_ I wrote this story and dedicate it to all that have been raped or molested. I know I may not captured all the right feelings but I captured it in my own little way. I understand If you didn't like what I did with the characters but I'm sorry. It was this was for a reason. The plot may have been hard to understand but all the times I edited it seemed okay to me so, here you go. Please don't hate me for the next chapter. BTW I am sorry Miroku's part is so short, but it' goes with the next chapter, You'll see._

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Next Chapter: Selfish . . . Forced loneliness. . . Mixed concepts. . . whimpers. . . truth of mistake. . .sleeping beauty. . . oddly shaped emptiness.

Next time: Pieces on the Floor

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tune in next time Loyal reader - Sama. Please review.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

FoxfireAngel606 ( tears-of the-shadows) : I am not a schizo ( schizophrenic) and I am an insom ( insomniac), so there is no way I can sleep with myself. Miroku is a fictional character created by the lovely Rumiko Takahashi. So you will only hear his cries ring through the night if you are watching the show. I would love to make you look stupid some more, but this has dragged on long enough. Good day.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA


	6. Pieces

Hidden Dangers, Lost love

By : Tears-of the-Shadows

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Summary: The recent attempts to claim her heart had been shot down, repeatedly, so why didn't this monk catch a hint. She was to broken to love, to care, to even feel it anymore. Dark. Pairings Inu x Kag, Mir x Oc

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Chapter Six : Pieces on the Floor

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

This time on Hidden Dangers Lost Love: Selfish . . . Forced loneliness. . . Mixed concepts. . . whimpers. . . truth of mistake. . .sleeping beauty. . . oddly shaped emptiness.

Last Chapter : My loneliness would be a problem no more. If I was going to be alone I didn't want to feel it.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Going all the way, looking so helpless, everyday, daddy's little defect. All the same, keep your secrets away from me...If you want to be mine, so don't don't don't make a sound your father's around to play with your head. The gift-wrapped guilt-trip kisses left you naked in your bed. And all I see don't don't don't believe, and all you see is what you get with me... Wasting all your time...Wasting all your time.  
  
"Daddy's Little Defect" Sugarcult

"As darkness quickly steals the light that shined within her eyes, she slowly swallows all her fears and soothers her mind with lies. Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds when covers tucked in tight, funny how the bottom drops and she forgets to fight...to fight."

( I had to 2 of these telling how Kinaki's and Miroku's feelings.)

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**One month later . . .**

I had been running ever since the day I killed Kirin. I was proud of myself. A whole month without one dream including her. But now, Miroku's tears haunted my soul. His heartfelt sobs rang through my ears. I hated myself I was tired of sitting in trees wondering what if. Life is all about "what if". It is the most common thought, the most common root of guilt. The hardest thing to learn is that you will never know what would have happened if you had chosen differently, or if Fate had dealt you a kinder hand.

I thought about my new found understanding of life as I neared my father's grave. I sat down a plucked a strand of hair from my head. Immediately turning it into my infamous poison tipped blade. I sat it in my lap and waited for midnight.

* * *

I dragged my feet. I was kind of nervous. But who wouldn't be nervous before they killed himself. I place my self on my mother and father's head plate( usage?). I placed my dagger on the ground and laid down to wait for midnight. It was amazing how many what ifs I had come up with all the days I spent in my room, contemplating my death. They all played around the subject of me and Kinaki. That's when it hit me ' contemplating my death' what was I doing here. I shouldn't feel this way just because I loved her and she refused me. I should move on with my life and find someone new. But I didn't want to find someone new. Did I really want to live to be old and lonely or die and feel nothing. Die I said.

I watched the stars twinkle in the night sky. I laid there for a while sorting out my thoughts. My watch beeped midnight as a shining star flew overhead. I sighed as I made a foolish wish, " Star light, star bright, First and maybe last star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might , get the wish I wish tonight. Please make my decision for me, show me what is right." Tears streamed down my face. I placed the dagger and pushed. I felt it enter my about a half inch when I heard it. It would be the angelic humming off in the distance. I ran towards it .

That's when I saw her hunched over, her lower back resting against a head stone. Her body was covered in blood and in her right hand was a small dagger. She looked up at me with a sad smile and mouthed the words 'sorry'. With that she fell over. The effects of blood loss taking over her small, frail human body.

I ran to her and pulled her into a loving embrace. " I'm sorry, Miroku, for the words I said. I know I am selfish but can I ask for your forgiveness. I'm sorry your sleeping beauty turned into a living beast." Her body shuddered. I knew she could feel death near, but I grinned at her simile. Yes, that is what happened, no longer the girl sleeping in his arms, but a monster full of hateful words. " Can I ask why, you said those things."

" Yes, it's nice to know that the only people who have my memories aren't all dead." Her bloody hand reached up and pulled my forehead to hers. As soon as our skin touched I saw it all. Her being raped, her fight, her emptiness, she did need help. Her head fell back with a whimper and I realized my stupidity. I chose loneliness. She was forced upon it. She was scared and too young to know any better. She didn't want to be lonely that's the only way nobody would find out her dark past. She did need help and it was too late. " I was scared you would hate me so I pushed you away that's all."

I stared off into the oddly shaped emptiness and let my tears slide down my face.

Everyone had mixed concepts on life but hers were fed to her through lies and pain. She had no one. Her hand that was once holding a dagger, reached up and rubbed the blood that was seeping through my shirt. " I'm sorry to force you into that. I truly did love you." Her body shook with every cough nearing her death. I hugged her to me and wished that she would heal. Please let her be okay. In the early hours of the night, when I was in a precious delirium I felt her body go limp in my arms. I fell into a deep trance like sleep after that.

In my dream I saw her, she was in my happy place. No longer was she sad and staring off into oblivion but happily chasing after butterflies. She turned to me and said " Thank you. For all you have done, even if it caused you pain. I love you Miroku. Please don't kill your self over me, nothing is worth it. I no longer am weighed down by my past. I will always wait for you, no matter what."

I woke with a start and looked at her limp body. I didn't check for a pulse, I just calmly picked her up and carried her off to a hospital. She would wait for me and I trusted her.

Fifty years was I long wait, I guess but on my death bed I was happy, I had lived my life happy. Even though I was old and alone, she had been guiding me through life. I learned and grew from her mistakes. And as I walked through the gates of heaven and saw her I knew that all that happened was for the best.

The End 

_A/n : Yes this story is done, I have no intention of writing a sequel. Yes, it was sad and I am currently crying, but good things make you cry. I am sorry to keep this story so short but it's better that way. Please don't send me flames because of this. It was good while it lasted, huh. Yes they did get back in the afterlife and they spend eternity together._

Please tune into some of my other stories. Good Bye for now.


End file.
